


A Changing Profession

by Warden935



Category: Galaxy's Edge - Fandom
Genre: A few new concepts, Aliens, Anti-Hero, Attack of Shadows, Galaxy's Edge, Legionnaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden935/pseuds/Warden935
Summary: For those who find this and have no idea what I'm talking about, go read Galaxy's Edge: by Jason Anspach and Nick Cole best military Scifi I have seen. To my fellow Legionnaires who do find this well wish me luck my fist time doing this so judge me as hard as you can and KTF Leejs.





	A Changing Profession

Prologue 

Allen Archer was many things, a thief, backstabber, businessman and the best damn smuggler in the galaxy. But the stream of Verbal abuse coming from his ship's speakers made him cringe, Archer was on a call with one of his “clients” or the poor fool he stole 100,000 credits of merchandise from his good friend Verall, a wobanki with a short fuse and a shortening list to keep Archer alive. 

While their conversation was going on Archer heard snickering, well more like grinding a hand full of gravel with both hands, he looked over and boreholes into his navigator a 600-pound drusic who only continued to chuckle. With a sigh and a hint of annoyance, Allen addressed the overgrown ape. “And what pray tale is so funny Gaz?” with one last snort Gaz spoke, “I don’t know what's funnier the fact you have no idea what you stole” Archer cutting him off “we” Gaz rolling his eyes “what we stole or Verall’s reaction to finding out that you killed the 5 kimbrin sent to protect the goods.” 

With that phrase uttered the ships comm almost exploded, Verall sounded as if he would pass out from the lack of air his cat man brain was soon about to lack. “Ver... Ver, come on buddy you know me” which earned Archer not only a roar of laughter from Gaz, but a new string of threats to have Allen’s head on a pike and his skin as a rug. “What if I could get you 500,000 for the whole shipment?” Archer interjected quickly, the laughter stopped, and a curious purr could be heard from Verall. With the way Gaz’s mouth gaped open Archer knew this was a horrible idea, but he knew no backing out now and with a pause that lasted a lifetime Verall spoke and agreed to this wager however on one condition the duo only had one standard week to get the 500k or suffer his wrath and with that the call ended and a new shouting match began. 

“You stupid kelhorn bastard that shipment isn’t worth half that amount” Gaz bellowed “and furthermore how the hell do you plan to make that money?” along with in a mocking tone he continued “and don’t tell me, oh Gaz don’t sweat it I have pulled us out of worse scrapes than this. All we must do is to is sell our asses on the streets, and all that other nonsense you keep telling me the last 15 time you got us into these kinds of messes.” While Gaz was yammering on as usual which was most of the time, Archer called it “spicing things up” or try not to get killed while on the job and yes Archer did provoke some very tense situations which is what exactly happened. 

Three days ago, he received a message from Verall asking for the two of them to go pick up a nondescript case of goods somewhere out on the edge, from six sketchy looking henchmen, well the kimbrin were sketchy the kid who was sent as a pilot for the shuttle they were supposed to fly in on was harmless or so he thought. Allen was going to make a mental note which quickly cut off when he realized the stupid ape had sold the pilot down the river because the kid didn’t tell Verall that his men were killed only that they stole the package. 

After the shuttle landed the five-armed kims came to him and handed the crate to him and told where to take it, as the quintet started to walk away the prodding stared. “I don’t know this feels kind of light” Archer said shaking his head and putting down the crate, the first to turn around was a kimbrin named Strin, who was thin with gray skin and with hints of red on the tips of his spiked face he was also the first to speak. “what do you mean human, how is the create light” Archer grinned and with a wicked thought “let the games begin.” He set into his favorite routine “yeah this create is not that heavy look I was told I that a drusic would be needed to carry it” thumbing over his shoulder and on cue Gaz came to the loading ramp and leaned against the bulkhead he came out of. The fifth kimb in the back of the group built almost like Gaz, the one they called Truuk and what was odd about him even though he was bigger although he didn’t have the red on his spikes, but rather blue stripes, Truuk declared in a gruff tone “keep that thing right where he is” and with that Gaz started to yell back as the two argued a thought came to Archer while he was examining the uniforms of the kimbrin. The thought coming out of his old life one and told to never forget, what he saw on the uniforms were Mid Core Rebellion markings then it made sense the colors are ranks on the kimbrin what they meant he didn’t care, but Archer felt the urge to... he snapped out of his trance and saw Truuk going for his blaster. Normally how this was supposed to go down was simple with a job like this, make a fuss about the package being light Gaz the intimidator comes on the stage, words are exchanged, and Archer calms them down. He and Gaz have a good laugh and they leave with the goods and each party would live to do more morally questionable activities that were a good day. On a day like this, the urge came like a tsunami unstoppable and uncontrollable, with the reflexes and the speed to kill given to him Archer was ready. With speed of a frog’gga caching its prey Archer drew his pistol sending a bolt trough Truuks skull the other four spun and looked at him with shock written on them, he grabbed Strin and one fluid motion shot the kimbrin that was closest to them and closing his arm around the now writhing Strin’s neck the other two kimbs stared blasters drawn waiting for a moment too long Archer sent a blaster bolt into the Mids weapon and one into the other's gut. With one writhing in pain another on his knee's hands in the air and Strin choking to death Archer knew he won but he had to be sure. Shoving Strin forward and as he went down a bolt slammed into his head throwing him to the dirt the fourth didn’t feel the bolt hit him nor the dirt under his head as he hit the ground and the fifth misery ended with a flash of blue, and with a second volley of bolts into the kimbrin and they were not going to get up ever again then the wave stopped and receded, as Archer studied the field Gaz came shook his head and grabbed the create then headed back into their ship. 

After the skirmish Archer went to the kimbrin ship inside he found the pilot a human no older than 18 cowering behind the chair he would sit in to pilot the starship as he approached the human, Archer noticed a weapon in the pilots hand, ducking behind another create and with a shout a to drop the blaster he saw a silhouette of a blaster pistol go sailing over his head with a confused shrug, he confronted the human. “Who are you? Also, who the hell just throws a blaster? I said drop it!” Archer demand in a still confused voice, as the human stood and realizing he was good 2 feet taller than Archer but the young man with fear in his eyes and cowering as if his father caught him stealing from his liquor cabinet, the human only squeaked out “Jack and please don’t kill me” Archer knew this might come back to bite him but five bloodstains on his hands are better than six “look kid I’m not going to kill you.” Jack lifted his head life returning to his eyes grinned, Archer continued “but if you tell Verall about this I’ll come back and make you wish you joined your mid-core friends out there” Jack only nodded and that was it. Archer left Jack and joined Gaz on the ship. The two made small talk as they jumped into hyperspace when the ship exited someone was trying to call them, and low and behold it was Verall.


End file.
